Telework
Definitions Telework is Overview Generally speaking, there are two types of telework: * routine telework, in which telework occurs as part of an ongoing, regular schedule and * situational telework that is approved on a case-by-case basis, where the hours worked were not part of a previously approved, ongoing and regular telework schedule. Examples of situational telework include telework as a result of inclement weather, doctor appointment, or special work assignments, and is sometimes also referred to as situational, episodic, intermittent, unscheduled, or ad-hoc telework. U.S. government Legislation related to telework began to emerge from Congress in the 1990s. For example, beginning in 1992, Congress provided funding to the GSA to establish the first federal telework centers.Pub. L. No. 102-393, 106 Stat. 1729, 1745 (Oct. 6, 1992). A GSA-sponsored telework center was a facility that (1) provided, on a fee for use/service basis, workstations and other office facilities/services used by federal employees from several agencies and was used as a geographically-convenient alternative worksite for its users. In November 2010, GSA announced that it planned to end its sponsorship and funding of its 14 telework centers by March 2011, due to the high cost of maintaining the centers relative to their low usage, and the increased, widespread use of residential telework. Three years later, Congress permanently authorized federal agencies to spend money to install telephone lines and related equipment and pay monthly charges for federal workers authorized to work at home, in accordance with Office of Personnel Management (OPM) guidelines.Section 620 of Pub. L. No. 104-52, 109 Stat. 468, 501 (Nov. 19, 1995); 31 U.S.C. §1348 note. Within the legislation that evolved from 1992 through 2009, the most significant congressional action was the enactment of Section 359 of Pub. L. No. 106-346 in October 2000. This law states that Associated language in the conference report for this legislation expanded on that requirement where it said that The law also directed OPM to provide that the law's requirements were applied to 25% of the federal workforce by April 2001 and to an additional 25% of the federal workforce in each subsequent year, until 2004 when the law was to be applied to 100% of the federal workforce.See also Pub. L. No. 108-199, Division B, §627 (Jan. 23, 2004; Pub. L. No. 108-447, Division B, §622 (Dec. 8, 2004).. However, from 2005 through 2009, federal workforce participation in routine telework remained low. Congress passed the Telework Enhancement Act of 2010Pub. L. No. 111-292, 124 Stat. 3165 (Dec. 9, 2010), codified at chapter 65 of title 5, United States Code. in November 2010 and the President signed it into law in December 2010. The law requires each executive agency to designate a telework managing officer, establish a telework policy, and submit an annual report to the Chair and Vice Chair of the Chief Human Capital Officers (CHCO) CouncilThe Chief Human Capital Officers Act of 2002, enacted as part of the Homeland Security Act of 2002, established a Chief Human Capital Officers Council to advise and coordinate the activities of member agencies on such matters as the modernization of human-resources systems, improved quality of human-resources information, and legislation affecting human-resources operations and organizations. Pub. L. No. 107-296, §1303, 116 Stat. 2135, 2288-89 (Nov. 25, 2002), 5 U.S.C. §1401 note. on the agency's efforts to promote telework. Under the Act, OPM is to play a leading role in helping agencies implement the new telework provisions. The law requires OPM to provide policy and policy guidance for telework in several areas, including pay and leave, agency closure, performance management, official worksite, recruitment and retention, and accommodations for employees with disabilities. In developing its telework policy and policy guidance, the OPM is to consult with FEMA, GSA, and the National Archives and Records Administration (NARA) relative to their designated areas of policy responsibility. References See also * Guide to Telework in the Federal Government * Telecommuting * Telework and Remote Access * Telework center * Telework client device * Telework Enhancement Act of 2010 * Telework Managing Officer * Telework security policy * Teleworker External resources * EEOC on Telework and Work at Home * Federal Continuity Directive (FCD) 1 * Federal legislation * Federal reports and studies * Home Network Security * Stay Safe Online * U.S. Government Interagency Telework Site Category:Business Category:Definition Category:Employment Category:Technology